


cunning linguist

by jamesjoyce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/pseuds/jamesjoyce
Summary: Eren loves eating Mikasa out. That's it, that's the fic.





	cunning linguist

**Author's Note:**

> mikasa deserves this if nothing else.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Mikasa stares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Since when have you, Eren Jaeger, had impulse control?” 

“Hey!” Eren says, but his brow furrows as he tries to think of a time when he controlled himself. 

“When you were ten you ran into traffic. When you were sixteen you crashed your mom’s minivan into a Sonic drive thru menu because you took too sharp a turn. When you were eighteen-” 

“Alright, I get it!” Eren huffs. “Fine, I make very poor decisions regularly. But I’m just not sure if having sex in your bedroom, while Levi is in the next room, is somewhere that I’m ready to go.” 

“Why not?” Mikasa asks. “I hate him and you love me. And it’s not like I’m asking you to do the impossible. You love eating me out. You’ve told me that roughly, I don’t know, one hundred times.” 

“Because Levi _scares me_ , okay? He’s fucking terrifying, Mikasa!”

“He is not! He’s a shrimplord...with extensive knowledge in martial arts. And knife throwing. And he won Most Accurate at his police force’s shooting range for five years running. But he’s not _scary._ Please Eren?” 

Mikasa isn’t very good at the whole flirty thing, as they’ve both learned, but she looks up at Eren through her eyelashes and purses her lips and Eren’s a goner. She’s so pretty and she’s his girlfriend and she totally knows that she’s playing him right now. He knows it too. He also knows that she’s totally winning, because at the end of the day, Eren would do anything for her. And he’s secure in the knowledge that Mikasa would do anything for him, too. 

And honestly, Mikasa asking him to eat her out isn’t some kind of Herculean task. In fact it’s something that he _wants_ to do, something that he _likes_ to do, if only because it’s something that he knows that she really, _really_ likes. Mikasa doesn’t have many weak spots, but this is definitely one of them. He loves how pliant she gets afterwards, eyes dark with pleasure, utterly spent. Also, it’s pretty fucking awesome that Eren is the one that can get her off like that, with just his mouth, because the sex wasn’t great until he figured out that he was great with his tongue and afterwards everything else just fell into place. So. 

Yeah, he’s totally fine with this, all things considered. 

“If Levi kills me you have to tell my mom what happened,” Eren sighs, and Mikasa smiles, small and pleased, because she knows that she’s won. 

“I’ll call her myself,” Mikasa promises, and then bounces back on her bed. She doesn’t have to try very hard, just waves him over, and Eren is following her face first. 

Levi is definitely going to kill him. 

 

“Are you sure Levi’s even here right now?” Eren can’t help but whisper. 

Mikasa pauses from where she’s unbuttoning her pants. “ _Yes_ , I’m sure. Unfortunately, I know his schedule, and I’m pretty sure he knows mine. It sucks.” 

“He’s your cousin-” 

“And I hate him, so whatever. This is fine.” 

“What did Levi even do this time?” Eren can’t help but ask, because if he’s going to be helping punish someone, he might as well know what the crime was. 

Mikasa goes very still. “He ate my last orange.” She says it so solemnly, so seriously, that Eren can’t help but feel concerned on reflex. It’s only when he actually hears what she’s saying that he realizes-

“Mikasa, you’re allergic to citrus!” 

“So? Still!” 

“He’s your cousin, don’t you think you should at least _try_ -” 

“Please don’t take my mother’s side on this, Eren. Or Armin’s. Then I really won’t be able to have sex with you ever again.” 

Eren shuts up. “Okay,” he says, once Mikasa’s just in her underwear and bra and he’s only wearing his boxers. He’s not the one that’s going to get off, but still, it’s the principle of the thing. “How do you want to do this?” 

“Well...” Mikasa tilts her head, pretending to think. “Kissing me is always a good place to start.” 

She closes her eyes, waiting for him, and Eren leans in and gives Mikasa what she wants. 

Kissing Mikasa is always, _always_ , an experience. The first time it happened Eren’s entire body resembled a tomato more than a person, and he’d had to run away and cry a little bit. (Armin’s the only one who knows that part, though. He’s sworn to secrecy. It’s one of the few things that they’ve kept from Mikasa, in all their years of friendship. Not because he thinks Mikasa will make fun of him, because she won’t, but because at the time he hadn’t wanted her to know how affected he was. Hadn’t realized that he even _would_ be that affected until it had happened.) 

Now, though, it’s more comfortable than anything. He’s been kissing Mikasa for almost two years, at this point, but it still leaves him breathless. Still leaves him wanting a little bit more. Mikasa puts her mouth on his and it’s like his entire world narrows down to her, the soft give of her skin underneath his fingertips, how good she smells, the silky sensation of her hair brushing against his cheeks. 

Mikasa licks into his mouth, taking control of the kiss, and Eren lets her. He kisses her, his lips sliding against her as she pushes him down onto the bed. Once she loosens her grip on his wrists he flips her over, and she makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat. 

“As nice as that is,” he says, his breathing a little (only a little) ragged, “this is about you, remember?” 

“Okay,” she says, and he kisses her cheeks, her jaw, down her throat. He kisses all the way down her sternum, and her stomach, until he reaches the elastic of her underwear. He snaps it, once, and her legs kicks out of reflex. 

“Don’t kick me!” 

“I’m not trying to. If I was, you’d be on the ground right now.” 

“True,” Eren says, and pulls her underwear down. Her underwear is only a little damp, but he’ll fix that soon enough. He shifts down the bed so that his head is between her legs. When he reaches up for a pillow Mikasa is already handing him one. They’ve done this enough times to have a routine down. 

He spreads her legs, her gorgeous, muscular legs, that could totally squeeze his head like a cantaloupe if he asked, and licks up her slit. He loves the taste honestly. It just tastes a little musty, mostly salty, and also nothing, but he still loves it. He knows guys that think he’s weird, but he’s just always genuinely loved eating Mikasa out. There really is nothing better. 

Mikasa gasps, surprised, and Eren lets himself go to town, the way he’s wanted to since she asked. He licks again, long, and slow, just to make things even wetter, and then brings up two of his fingers to trace up until he reaches her clit and rubs slow, slow circles. 

Generally, Mikasa likes it fast, but Eren likes going slow the best because that’s when Mikasa comes harder. So he lets his fingers go slow, so slow, until he reaches down and licks her clit again, and this time Mikasa moans. 

It’s a quiet thing, but then, Mikasa’s never been very loud. Eren lets himself lift himself up from the cradle of her thighs to say, “You know, if you want Levi to hear you, you might want to get louder.” 

“Then give me a reason to be,” Mikasa shoots back, and alright. If that’s how Mikasa wants to do this. 

Eren reaches down and sucks on her clit, the way that she likes, and this time Mikasa’s moan is lest choked out and more let go. Then he slides two of his fingers straight inside of her, feeling the way her muscles clench around him, and that’s when her thighs start shaking and he knows that he’s doing his job. 

The sounds that she makes are even better. 

“Eren, Eren,” she pants, and it sounds so good, so right. He loves how she says his name when he’s like this, all desperate and wanting. “Another finger, please.” 

And so he gives her what she wants, because who is he to deny his lady love? 

Eren continues his slow pace, torturing her, but eventually going faster and faster until she can’t take it anymore and she comes, clenching _hard_ around his fingers, and the sounds she makes goes straight to his dick. Her thighs tighten around his head and even with that, God, he loves her so much, loves making her feel good. 

When her thighs finally let him go, Eren sits up. Mikasa sits up too, and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“God,” she says against his lips, “I hope Levi heard and he’s super fucking annoyed right now.” 

“I hope so too,” Eren says, and he can’t help but laugh. He loves this girl so, so much. 

 

 

Later that night, Eren goes out to get a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Eren thinks he’s alone until Levi pops out of the darkness that cloaked him like he was born in it, into the dim light of the fridge. Eren wasn’t lying when he told Mikasa that Levi terrified him.

“Tell Mikasa I have noise cancelling headphones,” Levi says, and then disappears again. Like some kind of freaky vampire. 

Yeah. Eren is definitely not telling Mikasa that.


End file.
